A tape dispenser supports a spool of tape and includes a cutting surface for shearing the tape. An operator unrolls tape from the spool by pulling on its end, tears off the desired amount using the cutting surface and applies the tape to a job or project. While some tape dispensers are handheld units and can be disposable, other tape dispensers reside on a table top or desk top for permanent use.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.